


November 11th

by cecilia095



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia095/pseuds/cecilia095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No wedding is perfect and that's okay, because she and Nick? They're close to perfect, and marrying Nick is all Jess really cares about today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 11th

**Author's Note:**

> Jake Johnson tweeted that Jess and Nick would get back together on November 11th, and I've been itching to write a Nick/Jess Wedding fic forever, so this baby was born. Enjoy!
> 
> \--
> 
> Based off of Lily and Marshall's wedding in the How I Met Your Mother episode "Something Borrowed" (2x21). 
> 
> You don't have to see the episode to read this (obviously), but I think you should anyway because it's hands-down my favorite TV wedding episode ever.

_November 11th, 10:01 A.M._

"Bad news...", Cece says, and then she closes the door behind her.

"Never enter a room and say 'Bad news...' to a bride, Cece," Jess says, but then she sighs and reminds herself that she  _will not_ freak out, that she's not like other brides on their wedding days, that no wedding is perfect and that's okay, because she and Nick? They're close to perfect, and marrying Nick is all Jess really cares about today. "How 'bad' are we talking?"

"Um." Cece bites down on her lip and reaches for the doorknob to Jess's dressing room, twisting the lock. "How mad would you be if someone threw up on your veil?"

Jess wants to scream, because veils are  _pricy_ and she's kind of having a bad hair day here, but instead she just shrugs at Cece and goes, "Was it Winston? I told him not to sneak any hors d'oeuvres before the ceremony. Freakin' Winston."

"It was my kid," Cece says, shaking her head and racing over to Jess, rubbing her shoulder as if that'll fix everything. "I'm  _so_ sorry, Jess. I was giving Sydney her bottle and I had the veil in my lap because I was about to bring it to you, but she was so fussy and I had to recruit Winston to help me hold her down, and before I knew it there was baby spit-up all over. I don't even know what to do to make it up to you."

Jess waves Cece off and laughs. "Nothing, Ceec. Things happen. Veils get ruined. Hey, how does my hair look?"

Cece wants to say something about how cool Jess is acting, and how _uncool_ she _should_ be acting. Is she trying to invite a Jess Day Freak Out into the room right now? Not if they can avoid it. But is she surprised a Jess Day Freak Out isn't happening right now? Absolutely.

"It looks beautiful, babe," Cece says, and then she reaches into her bag and grabs out a bobby pin. "Here, it's sticking up in the back, let me --"

"Cece," Jess interrupts, letting Cece finish pinning up her hair before she turns around to face her, grabbing her by both of the wrists. "Things happen, okay? You have a one-year-old and you  _still_ came through for me every time I needed your help with something wedding-related. It's totally okay that Sydney threw up on my veil."

Cece rubs her lips together and brushes a hand across her forehead. "Forget the veil. You look beautiful without one. Nothing else is going to stop this day from being perfect, alright?"

Jess doesn't want 'perfect', she reminds herself. She inches in and hugs Cece, and then she says, "Hey, is the harp player here yet?"

—

_November 11th, 11:16 A.M._

The harp player. Jess wanted a band for the ceremony, but Nick's cousin Carol has been studying the harp for twelve years, and she's as good as someone can be at plucking strings gracefully, and she offered to do it  _for free_. (It's that part; the 'for free' got Nick, and it got Jess a little, too, because weddings are  _expensive_ and she's never doing this again.)

_"My cousin Carol is a little... pregnant, by the way," Nick told Jess a week before the wedding, and she was all bug-eyed and panicky, typing 'Harp Player Los Angeles' into Google before Nick could finish._

_"She can still do it, Jess," he assured her. "She just can't reach a few strings."_

_"Aw. Okay. No one will notice anyway, right?", Jess asked, and then Schmidt chimed in with something like, "It's the harp, Jessica. It's the least sexiest instrument in America. No. No one will notice_ _."_

Carol strolls into Jess's dressing room and Cece's the one who goes, "Whoa, they weren't kidding about you being 'a little pregnant'."

She's  _huge_. (And then some.) 

Jess looks at Cece with wide eyes and yell-whispers, "Cece!" at her.

"Sorry, it's just...", she whispers back, and then she waves Carol in. "When are you due?"

Carol places both hands behind her obviously aching back and lets out a huff. "Tuesday."

"So soon," Cece says, shaking her head. "Like, in-three-days 'soon'."

" _Last_ Tuesday," Carol finishes, and Cece and Jess share a look and say nothing and a voice inside Jess's head tells her that she's the bride, they won't make her clean up Carol's water if it breaks out there, -- _will they_?

"I mean, if you can't do it, I can always --" Cece steps forward and raises a hand to Carol, and Carol looks at Cece like she has three heads. "What? How hard can the freakin' harp be?"

"Have you studied the harp," Carol starts, clearly offended, "for  _twelve_ years."

Cece rolls her eyes and goes, "Well, no, but my husband says it's not even a sexy instrument so I don't  _care_."

Carol huffs again and then winces, and Jess races up to her, careful not to trip on her dress. "Um. Are you  _sure_ you're okay? And when I say 'okay', I uh, I mean, 'not in labor'."

Carol winces again, and then she grits her teeth really forcefully and holds onto one of the side tables with a bunch of bouquets on it, gripping it so hard she knocks an entire vase over. Cece rushes to clean it up, but Jess stops her. "Ceec, it's fine, they're just flowers."

"Just the flowers you're supposed to hold when you walk down the aisle, Jess," Cece pointedly says, and still, Jess just waves her off.

"Can I get you some water, Carol?", she asks, and then she makes Carol take a seat and a glass of water and goes, "Are you  _sure_ there won't be placenta all over the floor in a few minutes? I'm not good with childbirth. I watched a baby come out of Cece last October and I went blind for seven days."

"I'm... I'm fine," Carol says breathily, taking a sip of her water. "I just need to put my feet up, take a few breaths, and let myself get distracted so I forget all about my water breaking."

"Your  _water broke_?!", yells Jess.

"Yeah, _r_ _eal_ calm, Jess," Cece says with a snicker, and then she snaps out of it and realizes Nick's cousin could give birth on this carpet, and the place'll probably charge them if it stains. "Look," she says, bending down to Carol's level and holding onto one of her knees. "I was in labor with my daughter for like, three days. This is probably just a cop out."

"Isn't eleven-eleven supposed to be good luck or something?", Jess asks, frustration in her voice. Cece calls her out on being ' _not calm_ ' again, and Jess balls up her fists and goes, "I'll punch you, Maid of Honor, I really will. Get me some scotch.  _Stat_."

—

_November 11th, 11:34 A.M._

"Yo Schmidty, Cece just texted me. She wants scotch."

"It's 11:34 in the morning, we're parents, we --" Schmidt pauses to huff, and then he grabs Winston's phone. "I'm texting her and asking her if she'll let me have one too."

"So you're freaking out too, man?", Winston asks him. "Jess and Nick are supposed to get married in three hours and your freakin' kid puked all over Jess's veil, the harp player is about to give birth, and I have a tummy ache from the h'ors d'oeuvres."

Schmidt interrupts Winston and holds his index finger up to him, pressing his phone up to his ear. "Nicholas? Nick, wait, stay there, I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Nick? What happened?", Winston asks when Schmidt hangs up.

"I don't know. He screamed through the phone for forty seconds straight. Something about 'hair', 'screwed up', and 'Jess's sister'."

"Oh man, no matter which way I put that sentence together, it's  _jacked up_."

"I've gotta go fix this, dude," Schmidt says, putting a hand on Winston's shoulder. "Can you watch my kid? You know, make sure my wife doesn't let her throw up on any more wedding accessories."

"Winston is  _on it_!", he promises, and then he tells Schmidt to get the hell out of here and find Nick  _stat_ , because a Nick Miller Freak Out might be worse than a Jess Day Freak Out.

—

_November 11th, 12:03 P.M._

"Heyyyyy Jess," Winston greets her, barging into her dressing room just as Cece's fixing her mascara (for the tenth time, there's been lots of almost-tears today).

"Winston, come back later," Cece orders, yelling at Jess to hold still and stop blinking. "Why are you holding my kid? Where the hell is Schmidt?"

Winston's got baby Sydney over his shoulders, and she's asleep -- and she better stay that way for the next three, four hours, because Jess is only being nice when she says she doesn't mind a crying baby screeching over she and Nick's vows.

"I'm holding your kid to make sure she doesn't  _puke_ on another  _veil_ ," he says sharply.

Jess sighs. "It's fine, Winston, it's not a big deal. It's not like my head is missing it or anything."

"Because you never got to wear it. Because Sydney puked formula up all over it. Because Cece wasn't holding her correctly."

Jess goes to say that it's fine, but Cece races over to Winston and snatches Sydney from him and rolls her eyes. She pats the baby's back protectively and holds her close, and then she glares at Winston for a solid minute. "Don't tell me how to hold my kid, and  _don't_ tell me it's my fault Jess's veil is ruined! You don't think I feel bad enough? I'd go out and buy her a new one if I had time, but I have to babysit all of you idiots and make sure you don't ruin her day even more."

"Ha. You. Babysit  _us_. Cece, Schmidt put me in charge," he argues.

"Schmidt would never put you in charge, Winston. Last time you babysat Sydney we came home to a blow-up swimming pool on our kitchen floor."

"Ask Sydney how much fun she had. It was her first swim!"

"Yeah, you also took her to see Santa for her first time ever without asking me and Schmidt! He cried for like, ten days about that, and I was pretty pissed too!"

"Guys..."

"I'm a good babysitter, and I'm  _watching you_ , girl!"

"Guys..."

"Winston, the reason Aly doesn't want to commit is because she's afraid of having a kid that's half-Winston. It'd just... prank her. All day long!"

"Guys!", Jess yells over them, standing up and stomping her feet to get Cece and Winston's attention. "Stop it. My day is a  _mess_ and I'm still not as bad as you two. Shut up and help me reapply my mascara, Cece. And Winston, go find Nick's cousin and time her contractions. Now!"

—

_November 11th, 12:11 P.M._

"So, are you going to give me a reason for wearing a towel on your head like a turban, or is that the new Nick Miller Wedding Look?"

"If I say it's the new Nick Miller Wedding Look, will you never ask me to take this towel off as long as we live?", Nick asks Schmidt.

Schmidt takes that as initiative to rip the towel right off of Nick's head, and then he gasps so loudly the whole place probably thinks they found a body. "What the hell is that, Nicholas?!"

Nick shakes his head in shame and goes, "I know. I know! Freakin' Abby said she went to cosmetology school."

"Where? On Barbie-dot-com? Nick, you look like a member of N'Sync. You have to cut all your hair off.  _Now_!"

When Schmidt calls Nick a member of N'Sync, he's not even exaggerating (and he'd usually be exaggerating -- he's  _Schmidt_.)

Nick's hair is frosted blonde on the ends, and it's all spiky and gelled and ridiculous. He's about to cry, and have Abby sent to prison for committing such a crime on his wedding day.

"Schmidt, I can't get married to Jess like this," he says. "She's going to kill me, and then I won't get to see her in the 'PROPERTY OF NICK' underwear I got her for the honeymoon."

"That's all you care about, you buffoon?", Schmidt asks, and then he pulls out his cell phone and goes, "I know a few hat guys. Let me see what I can do."

"You better fix this dude, you better --" Nick stops himself, and then what he does next might ruin the rest of his and Jess's lives together, because... Okay. Bald-chic might work on someone like... say... Coach, but  _Nick_?

"I'm FREAKING OUT!", he yells, and then he grabs the razor and turns it on and lifts it up to his head and ignores the fact that Schmidt is literally wrestling him to the death to try and wiggle the thing out of his hands. 

"OH MY  _GOD_."

"NICHOLAS, NO!"

Schmidt faints in Nick's dressing room, and half of Nick's head is shaved, and when Jess sees him, she's going to cut his balls off and feed them to him for the main course.

—

_November 11th, 12:30 P.M._

"So... How bad is it if someone's contractions are every four minutes?"

Cece hands Sydney to Jess and stands up. "Winston, are you  _sure_?"

"Dude, I'm not wearing this watch just to be  _cool_. Okay, no, I totally  _am_. This thing is funky!"

She slaps him on the arm and yells, "Where is Carol?", and then Winston points to the hallway. 

"She's practicing on her harp. She keeps pausing every like... five seconds to yell in a very disturbing way, but when she does play,  _man_ , it's nice."

"Oh my God. Jess, watch my daughter, I have to go help a woman not give birth."

—

_November 11th, 12:34 P.M._

"Hey Jess."

"Winston, don't say 'hey' to me like you haven't been standing in here for four minutes. Also: Grab the baby, if she throws up on my dress, I  _will_ sue Cece and Schmidt, I swear."

"Ah-ha. So you  _do_ want this day to be perfect," he says, narrowing his eyes at Jess and grabbing Sydney from her arms.

"No. I just don't want anything else to go wrong," she tells him, turning to face the vanity, giving herself one last touch-up on her mascara.

"Jess, bad news!", Schmidt yells, barging into her dressing room despite Winston yelling at him to get out. 

"Great. Perfect timing. Is it about Nick?", she asks, standing up from the vanity and pacing around in circles on the carpet. Where the hell is her scotch and soda, b-t-w? She could've sworn she asked someone to get her a drink five 'bad news''s ago.

Schmidt decides not to bring up the whole Nick Thing, and he just shakes his head. "Your ex-boyfriend  _might_ be in the lobby right now, Jess."

"Who, Sam? Schmidt, it's fine, I invited him, we're cool."

"Oh, no, um. Not Sam. Does Ol' Spence ring a bell to you at all?", Schmidt asks.

Jess widens her eyes. "Oh God. Spencer? _The_  Spencer?! What the hell is  _Spencer_ doing here? Tell him to shoo!"

"He's not a wild bird, Jessica, he's a man with beautiful hair and a wise spirit, and -- Okay, we kind of bonded, and I feel bad for the dude. He asked me to let him know which part of the wedding was the part where the minister went, " _If anyone has reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace_ ", but for the life of me, I just  _couldn't_ remember."

"Oh my -- Are you -- You feel bad for my ex-boyfriend who is about to crash my wedding? Schmidt! Make him go away.  _Now_."

"No can do, J, he's actually on the other side of this door. I'm sorry!"

Jess balls up her hands in fists, and Winston hands off Schmidt's daughter to him just to hold Jess back.

"Jess-Jess!"

"Spencer." 

Her cheeks get hot, and she thinks about the spit-up veil and the in-labor harp player and the fact that no one's told her how Nick is holding up, and now  _Spencer_ is here. It's taking her everything not to crack, but she's  _fine_ , she keeps telling herself.

"Spencer, I appreciate you coming, I guess, and your hair looks good as always, but you have to leave. Now."

"Jess-Jess, just look me in the eye and tell me you want to marry Nick, and I'll go. I'll believe you, and I'll go, and I'll never bother you again."

Jess steps a few inches forward and looks Spencer dead in the eye. "I want to marry Nick," she says, monotone. "Happy?"

"Um. What did you say, I couldn't --"

"I. Want. To. Marry. Nick."

"Again, I just --"

"IWANTTOMARRYN --"

Spencer's eyes are no where near Jess's. He's bending down, then looking at the ceiling, then turning to Schmidt and going, "Ooh! Whose baby? Sorry, one more time, Jess-Jess, I didn't catch it."

"Schmidt, tell him to  _leave_!", Jess whines, one second away from a Jess Day Freak Out. "I'm the bride and you have to do what I say. Got it?"

Schmidt looks scared for a second, but then he salutes Jess and holds his daughter in one arm, escorting Spencer out with the other. "The parking lot of this place really is a gem, you should see it," he tells him, and then Spencer asks to hold his kid and forgets all about ruining Jess's life, and all that.

—

_November 11th, 12:58 P.M._

"Phew. So... Carol almost had a baby in the hallway, but we got her escorted to a hospital before the head came out. Deadly sight, though," Cece says, letting out a huff as she reenters Jess's dressing room.

Apparently, she missed a party in those twenty-eight minutes she spent almost delivering Nick's cousin's baby. "Um. Everything okay?" She looks around and sees Schmidt by the vanity bouncing their daughter, Winston crouched down on the floor picking up a broken vase of scattered flowers, and Jess by the window, silently staring out of it.

She walks up to Jess and brings a hand up to her shoulder, leaning into her. "Hey, don't even think about climbing out of that window, Jessica. You love Nick and he loves you and a few itty bitty things going wrong doesn't mean you two shouldn't get married."

"Itty bitty?", Jess asks sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at Cece.

"Jessica. Do not climb out of that window, I mean it."

"I'm not. I thought about it for a second, but I'm not," Jess says, rubbing her lips together and turning around to face Cece. "Ceec, how many times did you cry on your wedding day?"

Cece lets out a breath and looks over to Schmidt, who's still happily entertaining their now-wide-awake baby girl in his arms, and then she goes, "Like... twenty."

"So it's okay if I cry once, is what you're saying," Jess says, puffing out her cheeks and snaking an arm through Cece's. "Cece, I didn't need a perfect wedding, but  _this_..."

"I know, babe," Cece says, and she lets Jess cry her mascara off and doesn't even bitch about having to fix it three more times.

—

_November 11th, 2:01 P.M._

Jess has a good cry (or ten), and Schmidt lets Nick cry to him about how ugly his hair is and how it might never grow back the same, and then Jess and Nick both ask to see each other before the ceremony.

"Are you sure?", Cece asks Jess. "You believe in all of that weird, superstitious stuff, Jess."

"It's bad luck, Cece. Schmidt saw you in your dress at your wedding and he tripped so hard walking into the limo a few hours later that he twisted his ankle. They're just facts!"

Cece rolls her eyes at the memory. She spent her entire honeymoon icing her new husband's swollen ankle, and he spent it weeping because you can't ski with crutches.

" _But..._ " Jess continues, "You're still married, and you're still obsessed with each other, and that's all that counts."

"Are you sure?", Schmidt asks Nick at the same time. "She might yell at you about your weirdly-shaven head and it might make you cry. You're very sensitive right now, Nicholas."

"Worth it," Nick says, biting the inside of his cheek. He just wants to see his damn bride. 

—

_November 11th, 2:13 P.M._

They meet by this tree in the back of the place, where no one can find them or throw up on their veil or give birth in the middle of their ceremony or ask to 'speak now or forever hold their peace'.

"Oh my God, your  _hair_ ," Jess gasps, and Nick asks her to be mad about it later, that he'll find a stranger's hat for the wedding pictures, that they can photoshop it out. "I don't care, Nick. I love you, even if you look like you belong in an N'Sync cover band right now and not our wedding."

Nick wrinkles his nose and slips an arm around her backside, and then he pulls her in and tells her how ridiculously beautiful she looks. "Even without a veil," he says.

"You know, weddings aren't supposed to be perfect, but this one is a  _mess_ ," Jess says after admiring how handsome her groom is even with a half-shaven head and frosted tips. (She makes a note to torch her sister's hair styling business on Yelp immediately after the wedding.)

"Yeah, this is the first time I'm actually enjoying myself today," Nick says, taking in the fact that it's November and it's sixty-three degrees out and the tree they're standing underneath is the prettiest tree he's ever seen in a park before.

"Me, too," Jess says, squeezing Nick's side. She doesn't kiss him, though, because that might be bad luck, to kiss the groom before they're supposed to be married. "I almost want to stay out here forever."

"Hey." Winston interrupts, and he waves his arms around in circles and goes, "Oh. Oh! Oh! You guys!"

"Winston, are you having a seizure?", Schmidt questions, rolling his eyes. He tells Winston to shut up, that he's still carrying a sleeping one-year-old in his arms.

"Jess, didn't you want an intimate, outdoor ceremony, just you and a few people you loved and Nick?"

Jess nods, biting down on her lip. "This one  _insisted_ on a dance floor and a buffet the size of our loft," she says, pointing to Nick. "But yeah, that's what I wanted."

"So why don't you just get married, I don't know,  _out here_?", Winston suggests, and everyone's confused as to how the hell that's going to happen, or why he's even suggesting it should.

" _Someone_ ," he continues, pointing to himself like a fool over and over, "might've gotten ordained. You can do it online now, you know, but it's legit."

"Wait, are you saying they should get married underneath this tree,  _right now_?", Cece asks him.

"Well, yeah," Winston says. "I mean, look around -- nature, intimate, the people who love you most in the world."

Jess looks around for a good minute, at Cece and Schmidt and their daughter, at Winston, and then at Nick. She stares at him the longest, and she's only tearing because she's about to marry someone she loves more than everyone else she loves in the world put together. 

"Okay," she says easily -- more easily than Jess Day has ever said anything in her entire life, because she's Jess and everything has to be planned and perfected (even if she pretended her wedding didn't).

Nick goes, "Yeah?", because he's surprised she's okay with this; with getting married underneath a tree with only three witnesses and a sleeping baby present.

She reaches out to squeeze his hand, and then she looks over at Winston. "Come on. Marry us, Bishop!"

—

_November 11th, 2:33 P.M._

"I -- I left my vows inside," says Jess, just as everyone is gathered around the tree, waiting for Winston to marry them.

"So did I," says Nick. "Crap. Do we have time to race back in, avoid our relatives, grab the vows, and then get married under this tree?"

"Screw 'em," Schmidt says, looking at his own wife before he looks back at Jess and Nick. "Just... tell each other why you love each other."

Jess clears her throat, and she goes, "Should I -- Should I go first?"

Nick waves a hand at her and says, "I will", and then he asks for the rings and Schmidt takes them out of his pocket and hands them over.

Nick holds Jess's ring in his hand so tightly, and in that moment he thinks about how he's never going to do this again -- until they have to re-do it inside in thirty minutes, of course. He gulps, and then he says Jess's name. "Jessica, there are a million reasons why I love you. You make me laugh, even when you do your ridiculous voices, and you take care of me when I'm sick."

Jess rubs her lips together and tells herself,  _Don't cry again, dammit_.

"You're sweet, and you care about everyone, and you even created an egg dish and named it after me." He scrunches his nose and looks at the group. "She puts a little Italian dressing on scrambled eggs before she cooks them. It's called "Eggs Miller", and it's awesome."

Cece laughs and swipes the tears away from underneath her eyes, and Schmidt and Winston choke up too. 

"But," he continues, taking a breath and teasingly sliding her ring onto her finger. "But the main reason that I love you is that you're my best friend, Jess. You're uh -- the best friend that I've ever had. Sorry, Schmidt."

Cece's full-on crying by then, and Schmidt uses his daughter as a shield to block his friends from seeing that he's crying like a baby, and Winston keeps it together because he still has to marry these fools.

Nick slides Jess's ring all the way onto her finger, and she breathes in, taking a second to admire the way it looks on her. 

"Nick, I love you because you're funny, and you make me feel loved, and you make me feel safe," Jess starts, her voice cracking. "And for our anniversary you gave me a sweatshirt that says, 'Jess and Nick: Rockin' it Since 2013'. I kind of wish I was wearing it right now 'cause it... it smells like you. But the main reason I love you, Nick Miller, is you make me happy. You make me happy all the time."

She slips Nick's ring on his finger effortlessly, and before anyone can blink, Winston pronounces them husband and wife. "You may now kiss the bride!", he chants.

Everyone cries when they kiss, because it's beautiful and outdoors and intimate and no one loves Jess and Nick more than these three do. They just got married, for real, underneath a tree in the back of some park they've never been to before, and it's perfect.

—

_November 11th, 7:04 P.M._

"Hey, Mr. Miller," Jess says, tugging down on her lip. They're in the men's bathroom, and it's the first time they've been alone all day.

"We're married, Jess," he says, and then he leans in to kiss her and it feels just as nice as when they kissed by the tree, or inside at 3:00 P.M. sharp when they got married again, or when people banged their glasses together and chanted, "KISS! KISS! KISS!" randomly. They still haven't had a second to try any of the food, b-t-w, but Nick doesn't care, and neither does Jess. They're going to spend the rest of their lives kissing each other and being damn happy about it.

"Nick," she yawns, holding onto one of his shoulders and leaning into him, "I'm tired. I got married twice today, you know."

He laughs into another kiss, and then he grabs her by the waist and tugs her closer to him. "Where should we do it for the first time as a married couple, Mrs. Miller?"

"I like the sound of that -- Mrs. Miller. Okay, wait, what are our options looking like?"

"We have two: Bathroom stall, or classy hotel room late tonight when we get there."

"Um. Are you kidding? Bathroom stall,  _duh_!", Jess says without thought, lacing a hand through one of Nick's and tugging him forward.

Before they can open up one of the stalls, Winston wiggles his feet from underneath it and yells, "PLEASE DON'T."

"Sorry Winston!", they yell in unison, and then they kiss a few more times before racing back out to their reception.

—

_Not November 11th_

When Jess and Nick tell the story of their wedding, the harp player in labor doesn't matter, Cece and Schmidt's baby spitting up on the veil doesn't matter, the crazy ex-boyfriend barging in doesn't matter, and neither does Nick's weirdly-shaved head or even the fact that Winston and his girlfriend danced so hard at the reception they knocked over an ice sculpture. 

When Jess and Nick tell the story of their wedding, they talk about the tree in the park, those vows that weren't written down, one of their best friends in the world pronouncing them husband and wife. That's the story of their wedding, and kind of  _is_ perfect.


End file.
